Sin
by Sia86
Summary: Dean's gonna be Castiel's first time, but he knows it's wrong. One-Shot. Read and Review!


Sin

Supernatural

Destiel-Don't like DONT READ!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>His hand slid down beautiful skin, he couldn't help but shiver in delight. There was nothing that kept him from the skin except the nagging sin he was about to commit. He wished he had removed his black under shirt but it was better to get the feel first. The saliva stuck in the back of his throat as he thought more of what was about to happen.<p>

"D-dean…." The angel breathed.

He moved up to his chaste lips were he leaned in and swiped his over them. A soft whine escaped the angel and Dean smiled but only slightly before running his hand down the angel's lean chest. Dean caught one wrist and walked to sit down on a chair in the middle of the room then made the angel sit on his lap. He swallowed again when the angel's body made contact with his.

'Sin, sin, sin, sin…" kept running through his mind, but if they were caught the angel would get screwd not him. He wrapped his hand securely around the wrist and pulled him down, closer to him before breathing hotly in his ear, "This is your first, and right now you're a virgin in my lap…" his hand slid around to his back where he ran it up and down. "Relax…Castiel"

"…D-dean…"

Dean pulled him closer and smashed his lips onto the angel's, loving the way Castiel breathed his name. Dean groaned, if only the jeans were pushing back on him. "If your daddy saw what you were doing…" he pulled away needing air. His green eyes stared hungrily at Castiel's nude form on his lap. The more he restrained himself the more he wanted Cas.

His eyes widened when he felt Castiel's hand slide down between his legs and began kneading his locked member. Another groan escaped him and his hand shot into Cas's hair and pulled while the other wrapped tightly around his back before yanking him down to Dean's level. He stared crazily into vibrant blue eyes before smashing his lips on Cas's again and easily dominating him with his tongue. This time the angel moaned.

Dean was glad that he was going to take Castiel and fuck him as hard as he could, to make the angel's first time unforgettable. His ears loved the sound of Cas's moaning. "Better than the whore house, right?" he growled as he dug his nails into Cas's thighs.

"I wasn't looking at the whores…"

Castiel began kissing and biting Dean's neck. His right hand rested on the hand print that he burned there when he pulled Dean from perdition. A smile smile came across his face as he did so.

"Damn"

He smirked when he reached down between the hunter's legs again and felt the now twice as hard member. His blue eyes shot open when Dean began bucking his hips and teasing his entrance. "No-not yet-please D-Dean…"

Dean ran his hand over the bear shoulder and pulled Cas closer to him, "Cas do it, for me please...And I promise to be gentle" The said angel looked up at him and nodded slowly. Dean reached a hand below the angel and to his zipper, which he pulled down. He reassured the angel by running a hand up his back and into the dented shoulder bone where his wings would sprout. "You're stunning..."

Castiel gripped tightly onto Dean's shoulders as he prepared for Dean to enter him. His nails dug deep into flesh when the member traced circles around his entrance before thrusting in gently. His eyes widened when he felt the size of Dean's erect member. "Oh my god.." he muttered as he felt his walls beginning to tear "Dean-"

"It's alright"

"No-is there blood?"

His thrusts began to speed up, "Castiel do you trust me?"

"Y-yes" he answered shakily before a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Do want me- 'cause I'm fuckin hard for you" he threw back his head and his grip on Cas's thighs tightened.

No answer escaped Castiel's lips before he felt even harder and faster thrust inside of him. "Shit!" he thought when Dean got further into him.

"Do you love me?"

Blue eyes widened and he looked back to Dean who had pleading eyes. He knew it was serious since the moans, groans and thrusts stopped.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

Castiel leaned in and kissed him lovingly and passionately easily sub-missing to Dean's tongue. He moaned lightly when the tongue danced with his then swiped over his roof and teeth. He pulled away needing air before licking Dean's lower lip playfully. "I do love you"

Dean bucked his hips and thrusted harder and deeper into Castiel, getting closer to climaxing. He wondered how the damn chair could take all this rough sex and not break with his groaning and Cas's voice hitching. The thrusts intensified again and Dean panted with each before releasing into Castiel.

"Dean!" the angel yelled loudly feeling his hot seed deep inside of him.

Sweat drenched his whole body as he watched his angel sleep with well known 'after glow'. He took off his jeans and shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I gave him his first fuck, and I somehow fell in love with him- but if any of this is found out-" he looked back to Cas. "Damnit you flying dick..." His eyes softened, he couldn't get mad at the angel even if he was a dick sometimes, especially now since they love each other.


End file.
